


Fragmentale (Reader Insert)

by ShalaDrafeir



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fragmentale (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Suicide Attempt, reader is female, tags will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShalaDrafeir/pseuds/ShalaDrafeir
Summary: A reset occurred after a genocide run...The timelines were never the same from then on... yet they remembered.Frisk had reset hundreds of times to erase whatever the genocide run caused.And eventually, an error occurred.The timeline had become shattered along with those in it.With Frisk's SOUL broken and absorbed into the timeline itself, everyone had remembered all that was done to them.With a shadow of Frisk's self walking the underground as a hollow shell, countlessly over and over again, everyone lost HOPE.So what happens when someone different join the field?*Update I am now turning this into a full fledged au. The name will stay the same except the story is started from the beginning. So check out fragmentale when it's out!
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Fragile Lives, Shattered Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, Shala Drafeir here. So as you can probably tell this is my first time heh. Advice is always appreciated since i have no clue what i'm doing. But until i figure this out, enjoy a little au i thought about creating.

Frisk was lying there, defeated and out of options. They kept trying to change what they had done, but it was useless. Their SOUL, now seconds away from collapsing, shattered more than broken glass. Chara was there, floating above the dying child.

**_*I never meant for it to turn out this way…_ **

The almost transparent child looks at them, annoyed.

“What did you expect? Everything would be all flowers?”

…

“ **You killed them all** ”

**_*I know…_ **

…

“So what now?”

**_*There is nothing left. I can’t even hold my SOUL together…_ **

“So that’s it then. You’re just gonna roll over and die”

**_*Aren’t I already doing that…?_ **

“Fair point”

…

“...Will you ever come back…?”

**_*I doubt I will… Looks like my time is up_ **

Chara slowly starts to disappear as Frisk’s SOUL breaks. But… instead of bringing up the load screen, their SOUL divides and shoots outwards in all directions.  
The timeline is reset once again. Except… _They remember…_  
All monsters from The Ruins to New Home, they remember all of the death, all of the repeated scenarios. And the Frisk they see now is not the Frisk they once knew.  
A hollow shell of a human being now walks in their place, acting as if it were the real Frisk. _But they knew better._

Fast forwarding ten resets, and the monsters start losing HOPE. The barrier can’t be shattered by a mindless animal. Tortured with knowing all that has happened, they are filled with Nothing.

The next twenty resets were worse. Twenty? No one can remember anymore. It’s all pointless. Everything we do just resets anyways. So what is the point of bothering writing all this down.” Toriel thought to herself. “It really is some sick joke. They are playing with all of our lives as if we’re toys.”

“I-It could b-be much w-w-worse, your highness. W-we could all be k-killed again.” Alphys said. Toriel thought for a moment. “You are right, Alphys, the child could very much do that instead of what they are doing now.”

Only minutes ago had Frisk killed Asgore and left the Underground for what could very well be the fiftieth time. Leaving the monsters two years exactly until Frisk would once again die from a terminal illness.

“Have you made any progress with the machine?”

“N-not yet, your highness. B-but we had the i-idea of u-using the CORE, although u-unstable, it c-could give us more o-options”

“Alright. I will let you get back to your work.”

Alphys walked back to Hotland, and called someone who could have some ideas about the CORE.

_*rrring rrring_

“C-come on. Please p-pick up”

“‘sup”

“Oh t-thank goodness. We n-need your help”

“alph if this about going back to the lab, you can forge-”

“N-no! It’s n-not about that”

“then what’s it about”

Alphys starts to get nervous. “W-well you s-s-see, w-we had an i-idea a-a-about using t-the C-CORE as a s-starting p-p-point and-”

“you need my help”

"O-only to check s-something but y-yes”

A long, awkward silence.

“welp, not like i have anything better to do”

“O-oh thank y-you!”

“no prob. be there in ten”

“O-ok!”

Fifteen minutes later… There’s a knock at the lab door. A worn out Sans walks in. He took the resets the worst out of all of them, since he experienced it all from the beginning. Seeing first hand how his brother was slaughtered countless times. It was a wonder to most how he manages to stay alive.

“‘m here. brought whatever notes the old man had

“T-thanks! Those w-will be useful”

\---~timeskip~---

Alphys and Sans set up at the CORE. With blueprints ready, they were ready to start somewhere.  
“I-it took me a-ages to g-get these, b-but they might c-come in handy” In Alphys’ hands (claws?) were a SOUL canister. A SOUL canister that had fragments of a determination SOUL.

“where did you get that?”

“I-it was in the m-machine down i-in the l-labs. T-they haven’t appeared b-b-before now”

“so what’s the plan?”

“I-i’m going t-to i-infuse the CORE’s energy i-into these s-shards”

“you could blow up the entire mountain with that”

“W-well it’s not l-like we’ll be d-dead for g-good anyways”

Sans opened his mouth as if to say something but decided against it. Alphys took the SOUL shards and began directing them to the CORE’s main energy storage. The pieces resonated with the pure monster energy and began to absorb them. Alphys put the newly charged shards back into the canister.  
“D-do you think t-this would be a g-g-good enough r-replacement for t-the missing S-SOUL?”

“worth a shot”

But the shards started to shake violently, as if they had a mind of their own. In a flash, the shards burst out of the canister and plunged into the CORE.

“Well shi-”  
“O-oh no!!”

And then there was white...


	2. I Walk This Empty Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are finally introduced! unfortunately you wish it was under better circumstances...  
> *warning. suicide attempt

You have had enough. You have put up with their shit long enough to last you five lifetimes. Just because you aren’t who they want you to be, you’re shunned and despised. Treated like a useless _Toy_. Your so called “friends” were only there because your mother paid them to be. As if you couldn’t make your own friends. Well you’ve made plenty. You would’ve kept them too if your father didn’t get in the way and chase them off. So what if you weren’t “girly enough”. It was your damn life not theirs. So you do what you do best…

*you ran

You couldn’t deal with the constant berating anymore. The News said something about a mountain collapsing, causing a giant, bottomless hole. _Perfect._ If the world wants you gone, so be it.

You brought everything that meant something to you, which really wasn’t that much besides a rope, a pocket knife, and a childhood toy. _How ironic._

The hike nearly killed you as it is. Who would’ve known that a four hour hike while being asthmatic and lazy would leave you gasping for air huh. _It’s a pain in the_ ass _thma. heh._

Finally, you gaze down into the seemingly endless abyss, you think back to all the good times…

**_Who are you kidding. What good times._ **

With that out of the way, you give a salute that ends with the bird, and fall backwards into the void.

…

an annoyingly long time later...

...

_uugggghhh my heeead…_

_Wait. **What do you mean “Head”**_

**_Aren’t you supposed to be dead?_ **

You look up to see the very hole you fell into. A fall from that height should’ve killed you. _Just my luck…_

You look at your surroundings and find you’re in a fairly sized cave on a bed of golden flowers. The smell of iron thick in the air, you gaze at your obliterated left leg, your torn stomach and _Oh yeah. The scar…_. When you were younger, you ended up gaining weight from stress. Your parents didn’t want to have a fat daughter, so they had surgical means to make sure that didn’t happen. Which left you with a huge scar across your abdomen. _Ugly_.

You try to stand and find that it is useless. With a leg that banged up, you won’t be walking for a week. You’ll bleed out before then though so that’s a plus. That is until you see a flower pop up in the cleared area just a few steps ahead. That’s… not how flowers work. Maybe you are dead. Or you imagined it. That is until it moved… and blinked…… then appeared in front of you.

“Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower! You look like you’re in quite the pickle huh”

You gave a blank stare at the talking flower.

“Aw you must be either in shock or braindead. Either way, you’re new to the underground aren’tcha?”

You glared at the insult. You must really be crazy if a flower is insulting you. So you reach for your knife and-

“Woah there _buddy_. Careful where ya aim that thing. **_It could cost you your SOUL._**

You looked at “Flowey” confused at the word SOUL. That is until you felt a tug at your chest. And there right in front of you was a faded red with a hint of purple. It looked… pathetic to say the least. It was cracked right in the middle that spanned outwards. And what appears to by a scar slashing it horizontally. It really looked like a mess being held together by tiny red strings.

“Wowie, and i thought **_I_** was the messed up one. Don’t worry, Human, **_I’ll end it quickly_**.

And with that, small white bullets aimed for the tiny, pathetic cartoon heart. Until they disappeared, and Flowey was set on fire.  
When he left, a goat like creature on two legs walked in.  


"What a terrible creature torturing such an innocent yo-"

The creature looked at you with a mix of shock and excitement.

“Oh! Wait you aren’t Frisk? You’re actually… someone new!!”

Wait what, who’s Frisk?

“I have so much to show you! Oh! But first, let us take care of those wounds.”

You were confused by what she said. She has her arms out in front or her and held them just above your leg. Then a green glow came off of them and you felt relief along with some fatigue.

“There. That should do it for now. You should be able to at least limp on it now. You can use my shoulder as support.”

You didn’t believe her. There’s no way your leg was healed. You went to show her she’s wrong by trying to stand except you didn’t fall over. You actually could walk! Well walk about as good as a newborn deer. But it was still something. You go to thank her, but no words come out. You feel your throat and find there’s a deep cut and dried blood. _Great._

The goat creature, Toriel as she stated, led you through The Ruins, and to her house as fast as she could. As if she was dying to tell someone something.

When you reach there, she leads you inside. The house really gives off a “home-y” vibe. It was relaxing, _how your life should’ve been._

“My child i have so many things to show you! But first I must ask, do you prefer butterscotch or cinnamon?” you put both thumbs up as if to say “either is fine with me.” Toriel responded with “Oh excellent! I will get on it right away!” that gave you a few minutes to yourself. Is all this real? Or have you actually died. Or maybe they found you before you jumped and now you’re in a medication induced coma. Whatever it is, you are going to enjoy this as much as you could.  
Toriel came back with a steaming batch of pie. You would drool if your mouth wasn’t closed shut from small scratches and rips from the fall. You were tired from all the events that happened, which she seemed to notice.  
“Well you seem tired, my child. Do not worry, there is a spare bedroom down the hall to the left, you can clean up in the bathroom.”

You nodded as thanks and headed off. Looking at yourself in the mirror fills you with Regret. _Odd_. You see just how badly the fall injured you. Your lips are torn to the point where you can’t tell lip from blood. You have a thin scar running from the side of your nose, down to just below your bottom lip. Your hair is matted down with dried blood and dirt. You decide to take a shower.  
About halfway through, you notice your clothes are gone. _Weird_. You struggle trying to get all the blood off when you’re standing on one leg but eventually, you are almost sparkling. Your clothes were clean and neatly folded. _So that’s where they went._

Clean and in clean clothes, Toriel leads you to the room.  
“You can use this space as long as you like. I will be down the hall if you need me.” Toriel said goodnight and left the room.  
You didn’t want to sleep but your body said otherwise, as you dove off into sleep, one question still remained. “Should I still be alive?”

Hours later, you wake up feeling somewhat refreshed. It was then that the severity of the situation hit you. Your shitty life had been so bad, it drove you to kill yourself. Had you really been so hated that people drove you to suicide? Would anybody look for you? It didn’t matter. None of it ever mattered. You were broken because of them.  
Your thoughts were disturbed by the sound of chatter. Listening in, you can make out the voice of Toriel and someone else. They sounded nervous and worried.

“-i j-just don’t see h-how it’s p-p-possible. W-why haven’t t-things changed until n-now?”

“I do not know, but this could be a sign that all of the resets are over.”

You could hear someone else. They sounded more laid back. But the things they were saying were far from.

“we don’t know if this person has the same ability as the kid. for all we know, Frisk is still coming to drive us further into insanity. or maybe they’re here to end everything.”

“We cannot know for sure. Let us just wait and see what happens. And if the worst occurs, the world will just reset anyways.”

“I-is there a p-possibility that w-we could check her S-SOUL?”

“That seems intrusive. You will have to ask her yourself”

They might be talking about you, so you leave the room and check.  
You see Toriel, a small nervous yellow lizard, and a skeleton. Toriel immediately notices.

“Hello, my child! Did you sleep well?”

You could only respond with a mumbled “mmhm”

The others seemed to notice your presence afterwards. The lizard seemed to get more nervous after seeing you. The skeleton looked at you for a split second, you felt a weird tug at your chest and stepped back. He seemed confused.

“Ah I should introduce you to my friends. This is Alphys, the royal scientist.” She gestures to the small yellow lizard whose stuttering only got worse at the mention of her name.

“Y-yes i am A-alphys. N-nice t-t-to meet y-you.”

“And this is my friend, Sans.”

Sans didn’t seem interested in giving any response.

“Nnnice ta mmeetcha. ‘m (Y/N).” despite not being a morning person, they seemed to understand what you were saying.

“Breakfast is on the table. You can go ahead and eat” and with that your eyes were fully open and you were already speedlimping to the table. The only thing that can get you out of bed is food.

The others continued their discussions as you scarfed down for the first time it what felt like three days. _Greedy_. Looks like that stupid part of your brain is back. Eating didn’t seem as enjoyable anymore, so you just sat there until the others entered the room. _Maybe if you didn’t eat all the time, your parents would’ve loved you more_. Your eyebrows furrowed at that.

_*Can’t have one peaceful day huh…_

You went back to your room to think, but mostly to sleep, and hopefully escape the self deprecation. 

Thinking about how things could’ve gone differently, fills you with Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may or may not be typing this immediately after the last one... i have no life alright


	3. On The Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you have a panic attack and run.
> 
> Then are tested on strength.
> 
> What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys prefer, a small chapter a day? or a giant chapter a week?

_Regret… what exactly did you regret?_

_Regret not standing up for yourself?_

_Or Regret that you could never live a happy life…_

_Maybe the last thing you Regret, not ending it **once and for all.**_

You woke up in a cold sweat.  
How many times have you had a nightmare in a row? Apparently not enough. You look around and notice you’re still in the same place. It reminded you of your room back before you ran. The prison cell you called home. Your parents would constantly lock you there for “your disobedience”. This small room reminded you too much of that small place. _Of what drove you away in the first place_. Heart pounding, **you need to get out of here.**  
Slowly so you don’t disturb Toriel, you grab a piece of paper and a pen. You thank her for what she has done and for all the food. But you can’t stay here. It reminds you too much of what’s happened, you promised you’ll see her again. And with that written down and left on the table, you take your leave.  
You head down the stairs and into a long hallway. For some reason, there’s something familiar about this scenario. A long dark hallway. Perfect for cliche scares.  
You keep going down until eventually, you find a large door.

Then you hear “Wait, my child! Please!”

You turn around to see Toriel, tears running down what appeared to be lines of fur stained by previous tears, running up to you. She seems… sad.  
**_As if anyone would be sad to see you leave._**

She goes to hug you, but you flinch.

“Ah i am sorry, m-my child. I was hoping you would stay for a little while longer. You see, you are the first change in a very long time.” you feel like there’s a deeper meaning to that but you don’t have the guts to delve deeper. “You remind of my children. Sadly, they have long passed.” Toriel’s eyes seem to water more at the mention of her past. “I-I hope I did not scare you away.”

You reassured her “you didn’t scare me away. Just, something happened and I needed to leave”. You didn’t want to worry her more, so you kept the nightmare and incoming panic attack to yourself. She seems a little more relaxed. But that doesn’t last too long. Because before you know it, her face changed from one filled with sorrow to the mother stern look.

“Well if you must leave, I will have no choice but to test you. You see, **Asgore** , will be coming after your SOUL. So you will need to prove to me that you can handle yourself. Otherwise, you will stay here until you can.” 

You nod in acceptance. “Alright, lemme prove myself”. You say arrogantly.

You feel a tug at your chest…

_But nothing happened…_

“Hmm, that is most certainly odd. Usually your SOUL is pulled out in an encounter, but I have never seen a SOUL so stubborn that it refuses to even leave the body.”

You think back to how Flowey had taken your SOUL out. You were most likely half dead by then. So you tell her what happened.

“So that flower did try to take your SOUL… and it only came out when your HOPE dropped below a certain point. You give her a confused look. “Oh your HP, or HOPE. It is what one might say your health points. When it goes down to zero you… well. You die.”

That shook you out of whatever confused stare you gave her and replace it with one of shock. “Sooo it’s like a video game. Heh if my parents knew that…” you whispered the last part.

“Indeed it is quite like a video game, my child. But you should be careful and keep an eye on your stats.” She then initiated an encounter.

All around you, the world started to shift and lose colour before it was monochromatic black and white. Then a steady music was coming from… somewhere. It seemed to be coming from Toriel. You look at around, with amaze and shock. “HOW DOES THAT WORK?! DID I GO COLOUR BLIND?!” Toriel giggles at that. “No, my child. It is only an encounter. Here you can ***Fight** , ***Act** , check your ***Items** , or show ***Mercy**. I will go easy on you for this first attack.”

And then, there was fire. Not the kind of fire that you would see from say a campfire or a fireplace, but pixelated fire coming from all directions. Your body goes translucent but your SOUL still doesn’t show itself. Instead there is a faint glow where it should be. The fire touched your arms and phased through your legs. It didn’t hurt until it hit that glowing spot. And by a fraction, the glow increased. You can faintly make out the outer edges of what appears to be your SOUL. “so it does only appear when I’m hurt”. Toriel seems to notice this and keep it in mind.  
Then you’re met with, sure enough, a video game-like screen hovering right in front of you. “Y/N. Lv. 3. Hp 9/10. ***She is doing what is best for you**. You see what Toriel was talking about with all the options. You click ***Act**.

**Toriel  
** Atk 10 Def 10  
*The mother you wish you had 

Toriel then says “this next attack will be a little less laid back. Prepare yourself, child.”

The fire spiraled around and came from above. You got hit twice and lost two HP. There is now definitely a faint outline of a heart hovering in your chest.

***You aren’t sure if you’re worth it**

***Act**

***Talk**

_You tell her you wish she was your mother. Toriel’s seriousness dimmed a little. Her attack next turn will be weaker_

“I cannot let you leave, if you are only going to die like so many others…” Toriel seems to forget she was testing you.

***Act**

***Check**

_She can’t let you go… not again…_

“Please, go back upstairs.”

***Toriel seems adamant on keeping you here**

***Act. *Talk** “I promise I will come back!”

“Empty promises only give false hope…” Toriel’s Atk increased

“Shit” you were hit four times. Looking at your hp, Hp 3/10. _That’s a problem_  
Your SOUL is fully visible. Your Def has dropped to zero!

Toriel's attack falters a little, seeing what looks like your SOUL, if it were made of glass and run over. Toriel’s eyes widen.

_But the attack doesn’t stop in time._

Your SOUL doesn’t move…

When the last fireball hit, all you saw was your already shattered SOUL break apart completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did ya think of that. Goat mom had a panic attack and believed she was fighting Frisk.
> 
> I'll be aiming on posting a chapter a day unless things get busy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked that little intro. The reader is introduced next chapter


End file.
